The wedding
by HookfangTheAlpha
Summary: Their big wedding day is finally here!


The wedding

Oh my grass,I hope i'm ready for the wedding Rain thought. I really don't want Toothless to have any regrets about this or me. Today was the wedding day of Rain the horse and Toothless the dragon. She had dreamt of this since her and Toothless had met and when she had fallen for him. Then when she had become a fully adult mare and him a fully mature dragon he had confessed his love for her. They then dated for one year and then they were engaged for nine months. She was almost jumping up and down from nervousness. From the distance she heard hooves thundering across the plains. She turned her head in the direction of the galloping noise were coming from and saw her herd of horses. Her father and mother,Spirit and Esperanza,were in the front. Her father's brown-goldish skin seemed to sparkle in the sunlight while her mother's beige-white skin seemed to absorb the sunlight,making her glow. Rain,then hearing another set of noise,looked up and saw the dragons. More dragons than she could count were flying right behind her herd with Toothless,her husband-to-be in the lead. Toothless's black scales were easy to detect,even from a distance. His emerald colored eyes always made her heart skip a beat,and his friendly but aggressive,when needed,playfulness but protective made her feel like the luckiest horse in the entire world. Her herd continued running towards her,as did the dragons. Then the whole herd,save Esperanza and Spirit,made two longs lines around Rain. The dragons landed beside the horses and,also,made two long lines around Rain. Rain looked around for Toothless but didn't find him. Oh no,is he already having regrets about this? Rain thought nervously and sadly. Her father neighed and trotted over to her. She forced a smiled on her face but Spirit knew immediately there was a problem. "What's wrong?"he asked. "I think that maybe Toothless is having regrets about marrying me."Rain replied. "And why do you think that?"Spirit asked,confused. "Because he not here and this is just so wrong and-" "Rain,"Spirit interrupted. "You're just nervous. I can assure you Toothless is not having regrets about this,and if he is well he's the biggest fool I know."he joked. Rain couldn't help let a smile spread on her face. "You think so dad?"she said. "I don't think so,I know so."he said softly. She walked over to her dad and nuzzled him. "Thanks for everything dad."she said. "You're welcome."he replied. He lowered his head towards a bright pink flower on the ground,picked it up in his mouth and put it in the Rain's mane. Just then Toothless appeared from the crowd of dragons and sat down besides a red and black dragon. "Now let's make this wedding one of your happiest memories."Spirit said. Rain nodded and she and Spirit walked towards Toothless. Once Spirit and Rain started walking the horses raised their heads up. Taking a cue from the horses,the dragons raised their heads up too. Toothless raised his head as well and his mouth dropped. Right in front of him was this beautiful mare that was about to be his bride and he couldn't be any happier. Esperanza walked over to her daughter. "You look beautiful Rain."she complimented. "Thank you."Rain replied and she nuzzled her mother. Rain looked over at Toothless and he smiled at her. She smiled right back. Then Toothless turned his head. Rain turned her head as well and saw Cloudjumper,Toothless's father flying to him. He landed in front his son and nuzzled him. From the corner of her eye Rain saw her father and mother nuzzling each other. Then a old blue baboon appeared from the crowd. He must be the priest Rain thought. Rain glanced at her father and he nodded. She smiled and looked at Toothless. The baboon spoke. "Rain,do you take Toothless to be your lawful wedded husband?" "I do."Rain replied. Then he turned to Toothless. "And do you Toothless,take Rain to be your lawful wedded wife?" "I do."Toothless replied fiercely. "Then by the power vested in me I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Rain and Toothless moved closer to each other and pressed their foreheads together. As they pulled apart the horses went on their hind legs,kicked their front legs widely and neighed and the dragons raised their heads up and blew fire from their jaws. The fire went into the sky and when they made contact it exploded. Bits of the fire rained down,looking like confetti at a party. This is it Rain thought gleefully. Now I'm married to my wonderful husband and I have no regrets.


End file.
